


#wemisslambliff

by meilxoxo



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Glamnation Tour, M/M, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilxoxo/pseuds/meilxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam spends too much time with his phone, Tommy distracts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#wemisslambliff

**Author's Note:**

> written for http://1drabble.livejournal.com and the theme Kiss

_no kissing again? What is going on? I hope they are alright. #wemisslambiff  
2 minutes ago _

_I’m sure they are fine, no kissing doesn’t have to mean anything, right? Right?! #wemisslambiff  
1 minute ago_

 

„Isn’t it a bit creepy to look yourself up on twitter?“ Adam stopped giggling and turned around to see Tommy leaning against the counter. The older man looked so tempting, with his pants hanging low in his hips and revealing a bit of light skin.

Adam shook his head and updated the site. “Nope. You should do it too, people write the sweetest things about you.”

Tommy rolled his eyes at the other one’s laughter and pulled up his pants before making his way over to his band mate.  
“You know that you are an evil man, Adam Lambert? Your fans worry about us and you find it funny?!”  
“I don’t think it’s funny, I think it’s sweet how much they care.”  
Adam turned to Tommy again to give him his best pout, but quickly forgot about his plan, when he felt the other’s lips chasing kisses down his neck.

“If only they knew. I bet no one expected this.” Adam smiled and pulled Tommy boldly into his lap, causing the blonde to giggle and wrap his warms around his neck.  
“Hell, not even I expected it.” He whispered all playfulness gone and looked affectionately at the man in his lap.

Tommy had already washed off all the stage make-up and wore a faded black t-shirt to his jeans. And he smelled so, so good, like shower gel and Burritos.  
“I almost gave up hope too and thought it was really just a stunt for the stage.” Tommy said accusing and playfully punched Adam’s chest.

Adam rolled his eyes and let his hand wander up to the older one’s neck to pull at his hair lightly. “Might have to do with the fact that I wasn’t sure if you’re just a tease or really interested.”  
“Honey I am a tease and interested.” Tommy laughed out loud causing the other to raise his eyebrow.

“I’m glad you decided to make a move.” Tommy mumbled before catching Adam's lips with his and licking his way into the taller one’s mouth.

“You guys…” Ashley sighed as she and the others entered the bus. "Give us a break, will ya?"  
Adam grinned at her innocently. “Weren’t you saying we should just do it already?”  
“All of you did.” Tommy added nibbling on his boyfriend’s ear, before whispering. “What do you say, should we give them a break? Or should we take this somewhere more private.”

Without waiting for the other’s answer he stood up and headed to his bunk. He knew Adam would join him within seconds, the phone and social networks forgotten on the couch.

 

_maybe the sexual tension on stage is gone because they’re together now? #wemisslambiff  
30 seconds ago_


End file.
